Castle, Beckett y el milagro de la vida
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Castle y Beckett deben enfrentarse juntos al mayor reto de sus vidas: ayudar a Jenny Ryan a traer al mundo a su bebé. Mal resumen, mucho mejor la historia. Capítulo único.


Kate miró a su espalda con el rostro desencajado cuando escuchó la voz de Jenny tras ella.

K: Maldita sea ¿qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó por lo bajo.

C: La explosión habrá salido en las noticias, si sabía que Ryan iba a estar ahí es normal, si yo supiera que tú estás dentro de un edificio en llamas también vendría corriendo.

K: Sí, pero tú no estás embarazo de 9 meses.

J: Kate…- la llamó con la voz angustiada- ¡Kevin está dentro!

K: Tranquila Jenny, les sacarán, ya verás.

J: Esto no puede estar pasando.

C: No te preocupes Jenny, todo saldrá bien, además está con Espósito, se mataría antes de permitir que algo le pase a Ryan, confía en nosotros- Jenny intentó sonreír pero su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de dolor- ¿Estás bien?

J: No…creo que…ay…tengo contracciones.

K: ¿AHORA?- gritó, la dulce esposa de Ryan asintió- Pediré a un agente que te lleve al hospital, vamos.

J: ¡No!, no quiero irme, tengo que estar aquí cuando salga Kevin…ayyy…

C: Me temo que eso no va a poder ser…me parece que tu pequeño quiere salir ya.

J: ¡NO! ¡Se ha retrasado tres días! ¡Qué se espere!

C: Me temo que eso no va a así….

J: No quiero…no quiero tener al bebé sola…¿podéis venir conmigo?

K: Mis hombres están ahí dentro, no puedo irme y …

C: Kate…creo que Ryan te va a agradecer más si acompañamos a Jenny en este momento…- le dijo mirándola como solo él hacía, con esa mirada que la dejaba hipnotizada y a su merced.

K: Está bien, voy a hablar un momento con el jefe de bomberos, ayúdala a meterse en el coche mientras tanto- unos segundos después volvió y Castle se había sentado detrás con Jenny- ¿Cómo va?- intentaba disimular que estaba histérica, podía lidiar con un asesino pero no con un parto.

C: Las contracciones son cada 5 minutos, siendo primeriza no debería de ser un parto rápido, pienso que nos dará tiempo a llegar al hospital, pon la sirena por si acaso.

K: Cuenta con eso Castle.

Kate conducía como una loca por las calles de Nueva York mientras Castle ayudaba a su amiga a respirar y mantener la calma. De vez en cuando les miraba por el retrovisor, su prometido era una caja de sorpresas.

K: ¡MIERDA!- gritó pegando un frenazo.

C: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Kate no te pares!...

K: Hay un accidente, está la calle saturada…

J: ¿QUÉ?...tenemos que llegar al hospital, he roto aguas y necesito empujar….

C: ¡No!, no Jenny aguanta, no puedes empujar…

J: ¡! DICELO AL BEBÉ RICK! – le gritó.

Sin pensárselo un momento Castle se bajó del coche.

C: Túmbate y déjame echar un vistazo…

K: ¿Cuántos partos has atendido?

C: Ninguno, pero estuve en el de mi hija, lo vi todo y no me desmayé ni nada- contó orgulloso y vio como Jenny obedecía, a ella le daba igual que fuera un novato como comadrona- Kate…ayúdame,…

K: ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? Nunca he estado en un parto y ni siquiera pienso parir en un futuro próximo yo…

C: ¡KATE! Relájate, te necesitamos…tú solo ayuda a Jenny a respirar y dale la mano.

K: Está bien, eso puedo hacerlo- obedeciendo dejó que Castle tomara las riendas del asunto, le vio quitarse la chaqueta, remangarse la camisa y sacar marca un número en el móvil mientras ella se situaba por el otro lado con la cabeza de su amiga en las rodillas- Todo va a salir bien Jenny, Castle sabe lo que hace, seguro que ha escrito esta escena un montón de veces, tranquila, confía en él, es el hombre más confiable que conozco- Richard sonrió ante las palabras de su prometida.

C: Lanie- dijo en cuanto escuchó a la doctora al otro lado de la línea- No hay tiempo para explicar mucho, tengo a Jenny de parto en el coche, estamos atrapados por un accidente y solo estamos Kate, que está aterrada e histérica, y yo, necesito algunas nociones de cómo hacer esto porque he mirado y ya le veo la cabeza al pequeño Ryan.

L: Está bien…no es tan difícil solo tenéis que mantener a la madre tranquila, que respire para que no se agote tanto y que empuje para ayudar a salir los hombros, el resto pasa solo…es decir el cuerpo humano es sabio y sabe…

C: ¡Está bien Lanie! Pillado.

L: ¿Vas a hacer tú la comadrona Castle?

C: Sí…¿qué hago?

L: Nada…solo prepárate para agarrar al bebé cuando salga…envuélvelo en algo para que no coja frío y si puedes corta el corta el cordón, aunque eso puedes dejarlo para cuando llegue la ayuda…comprueba que respira con normalidad, que no tiene las vías respiratorias obstruidas y ponle sobre su madre lo más rápido posible.

C: Está bien…no cuelgues por favor- luego miró a las dos mujeres que estaban con él- ¿Habéis oído a Lanie chicas? Vamos a hacer esto los tres juntos y vamos a hacerlo bien.

J: No puedo tener el bebé sin Kevin…, no puede perdérselo.

C: Me temo que eso no va a ser posible cariño, pero tranquila, luego le contaré todo con pelos y señales, le escribiré un libro si es necesario, ahora ¡empuja! ¿Preparada Kate?

K: Sí, he hecho yoga muchos años, controlo el tema de la respiración, vamos Jenny, coge aire por la nariz y suéltalo por la boca cada vez que empujes y grita, grita todo lo que quieras, nosotros estamos aquí.

Jenny empujó con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba llamando a Kevin.

C: ¡Ey…ya está fuera la cabeza! ¡Qué de pelo rubio tiene!, venga, un poco más, Lanie dice que ahora tienes que empujar más fuerte para que saque los hombros…

K: Respira, descansa unos segundos…

C: ¡No Kate…que empuje…- le miró de una forma extraña, Kate no sabía qué pasaba pero su mirada la inquietó- Háblale ...- le ordenó y ella supo que había algo que no quería que Jenny escuchara- Lanie- dijo lo más bajito que pudo- El bebé tiene el cordón al cuello y mal color…¿qué hago?

L: Intenta meter los dedos y aflojar el cordón Castle…rápido…

C: ¿Y si les hago daño?

L: Si no lo haces se asfixiará- sin cuestionarlo más hizo lo que su amiga le dijo- ¿Ya está?

C: Sí…creo que sí…

L: Tienes que sacarle ya de ahí…

C: ¡Jenny, vamos a liberar a tu bebé! ¡Empuja lo más fuerte que puedas! Venga eres una campeona, lo estás haciendo genial.

Tras dos empujones más Castle tuvo en brazo a un precioso bebé de pelo rubio que no respiraba. Estaba completamente amoratado. Reaccionó en seguida sin necesidad de preguntar a Lanie.

J: ¿Qué pasa Rick? ¿Por qué no llora?

K: Tranquila, ya está…enseguida lo verás- levantó al vista del rostro lloroso de Jenny y vio como Castle se había sentado en el asiento delantero, con el niño sobre sus rodillas y le practicaba los primeros auxilios con el miedo patente en su rostro- Lanie- dijo alcanzando el teléfono- El bebé no respira, Castle le está practicado una RCP…¿qué más podemos hacer?

L: Qué siga un poco más, y si no funciona que le ponga de espaldas y le dé un golpe entre las escapulas, sé que suena un poco bruto pero eso despejará sus vías aéreas y el llanto hará que sus pulmones reaccionen.

J: ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no llora? ¡! RICK HAZ QUE LLORE! Por favor, es muy probable que haya perdido a mi marido esta noche, no permitas que pierda a mi hijo también- la súplica de Jenny le rompió el corazón a Castle, si algo le pasaba a ese niño no se lo podría perdonar nunca.

C: ¡Vamos pequeño, no me hagas esto, reacciona…venga….el tío Rick te compensará pero reacciona…!- Kate le dijo lo que Lanie le había dicho al teléfono y sin pensárselo dos veces lo hizo- Perdóname chaval, pero no puedo permitir que te pase nada- tras el primer golpe volvió a cubrir la boca y la nariz del niño con la sus propios labios , insufló aire a sus pulmones y después apretó en su pecho con dos dedos…segundos más tarde un llanto salió de la garganta del niño- ¡Gracias a Dios!...- Castle lo acunó un momento y luego lo miró- Qué susto me has dado pequeño Ryan…¿quieres conocer a tu mamá?- volviéndose al asiento trasero envolvió al niño en su chaqueta y se lo tendió a Jenny que lo abrazó y besó desesperada.

J: Gracias, Rick, muchas gracias, le has salvado la vida.

Kate miró la escena con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, incapaz de decir nada miró a Rick y susurró: Te quiero.

J: Chicos…gracias de verdad…

K: Está bien Jenny, todo ha salido bien y eso es lo importante…

C: Sí…Lanie llamó a una ambulancia, ya llegan para llevaros al hospital.

K: Yo llamaré para saber algo de Ryan y Espo ¿vale? Seguro que también están bien, ¿verdad amiguito?- dijo acariciando la cabeza del bebé- Esta noche le has sacado unas cuantas canas al tío Rick del susto ¿eh?

C: Es precioso, se parece a ti.

J: Gracias- la joven madre no podía decir nada más alternando la mirada entre su hijo y el hombre que le había salvado la vida mientras Kate hablaba por teléfono.

K: ¡Les han sacado!- informó cuando colgó- Estaban inconscientes pero han reaccionado ya, les están llevando al hospital, les veremos allí ahora.

C: ¿Están bien?

K: Fuera de peligro

Tras acompañar a Jenny al hospital y comprobar que Espo y Ryan estaban bien, Castle y Beckett se fueron a casa a darse una ducha. Querían dejar intimidad para el reencuentro del detective con su mujer e hijo.

Kate empezaba a preocuparse, Castle llevaba un buen rato en el baño. Le había dicho que se daría una ducha rápida porque quería ir al hospital a verles a todos pero llevaba ya más de media hora. ¿Será que había cambiado de idea y se había dado un baño de espuma?

K: Castle…cariño- al entrar en la habitación la imagen la dejó consternada: Castle estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza contra sus rodillas llorando como nunca antes les había visto hacer- Ey…¿qué ha pasado?

C: Estaba muerto Kate…no respiraba…tuve a ese niño completamente azul en mis brazos, no conseguía hacer que respirara Kate….yo…

K: Shhh, ya está… le salvaste, no lo pienses más, el bebé está bien…

C: ¿Y si le quedan secuelas? ¿Sino fui lo suficientemente rápido? Todo es culpa mía, tendría que haber llamado una ambulancia o un helicóptero en vez de ser tan arrogante y creer que podía atener yo un parto…

K: ¡No Castle! No pienses eso, verás que el niño estará bien, le salvaste la vida, tomaste las riendas cuando yo no supe reaccionar…!yo que soy policía y tengo preparación en primero auxilios! Hiciste lo correcto…

C: Yo…si algo le hubiera pasado no habría podido volver a mirar a Jenny y a Ryan a la cara…no sabes lo duro que es perder un hijo Kate…es…horrible- estaba tan nervioso que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, él no hablaba nunca de su pasado.

K: Te vi pasarlo muy mal cuando secuestraron a Alexis, pero ella volvió a casa sana y salva…

C: No es por eso…- el subconsciente volvió a traicionarle- Alexis tenía tres años cuando Meredith volvió a quedarse embarazada, me gritó, me pegó, y me dijo que me odiaba por haberle vuelto a hacer eso, yo en cambio estaba feliz, siempre quise tener una gran familia porque cuando era niño mi madre y yo siempre estábamos solos.

K: ¿Y qué pasó? – se podía imaginar el desenlace de la historia puesto que Castle no tenía más hijos.

C: Meredith no es mala persona pero en aquella época andaba fuera de sí, no la contrataban para ninguna película, se pasaba los días de casting en casting y de fiesta en fiesta para promocionarse, comenzó a usar mi apellido para ver si aprovechaba el tirón de mi fama...con el tiempo supe que incluso llegó a tomar drogas para mantener el ritmo de vida que llevaba…una noche volvió a casa muy borracha de una fiesta, discutimos porque le dije que no podía beber estando embarazada…ella me gritó que no quería a mi maldito bebé…se echó a correr y se cayó por la escalera…

K: Lo siento cariño…

C: Intenté agarrarla…intenté que no se fuera…no pude hacer nada… pero eso no es lo peor…

K: Perdió el bebé…

C: Todo era mentira, fingió la caída porque se había sometido a un aborto una semana antes, cuando yo estaba fuera de la ciudad por una firma de libros…abortó y ni me lo dijo, se deshizo de MI hijo sin que yo lo supiera Kate…me destrozó…

K: ¿Cuándo supiste eso?

C: Me lo dijo tiempo después, me lo gritó más bien en otra discusión…años después, cuando ya nos habíamos divorciado y nos llevábamos mejor me confesó que había muchas probabilidades de que el bebé no fuera mío pero eso es algo que nunca sabré, puede que me lo dijera para tranquilizarme, sabía que yo había sufrido muchísimo.

K: Lo siento muchísimo- le dijo abrazándole.

C: Cada vez que…

K: ¿Qué?

C: Hoy has dicho que no pensabas parir en un futuro próximo- dijo queriendo sincerarse con ella- Y cuando cuidamos a Benny dijiste que no querías hijos aún, que no eras muy de bebés…yo…

K: ¡Jamás haría algo así Rick!- le inquirió- Me gustaría que si me quedo embarazada sea porque los dos queremos pero si se diera el caso de que cometiéramos un error, yo no me desharía de nuestro hijo y mucho menos sin decírtelo, no sufras por eso cariño- Castle se acercó a ella y la besó, necesitaba la tranquilidad que solo su contacto le proporcionaba- ¿Es por eso que te empeñas en seguir usando protección tú también a pesar de que tomo la píldora?

C: No quiero errores, tuve que rogar, casi sobornar a Meredith para que tuviera a Alexis y no pude hacer nada por ese otro bebé, fuera o no mío, la próxima vez que tenga un hijo será deseado.

K: Eres el mejor hombre del mundo Richard Castle y estaré encantada de ser la madre de tus hijos cuando llegué el momento, te lo prometo.

C: Gracias- se abrazaron fuerte y él no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

K: Creo que el parto te ha dejado agotado, suele pasar tras una fuerte subida de adrenalina, ¿qué te parece si duermes un rato y después vamos a ver a nuestro sobrino?

C: ¿Duermes conmigo?

K: Dalo por hecho, me doy una ducha rápida y estoy contigo.

Unas horas después llegaron a la habitación de Jenny con todos los peluches, globos, y flores que Castle pudo cargar en la tienda de regalos del hospital.

K:¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

R: ¡Claro chicos! Tenía ganas de veros.

K: El trabajo de comadrona dejó a Castle agotado, tuvimos que descansar un poco, ¿cómo estáis los tres?

J: Muy bien…gracias por todo de nuevo.

C: No hay por qué darlas, para eso están los amigos…¿qué tal mi amiguito? Todo esto es para él, hicimos un trato- dijo mirando al bebé que dormía plácidamente en su cunita- Las flores para la valiente mamá, lo hiciste muy bien- se acercó para darle un beso.

R: Jenny me ha contado lo que hiciste, le salvaste la vida a nuestro hijo, siempre estaré en deuda contigo amigo.

C: Disfrútale, críale para que sea un buen hombre y deja que yo le malcrié alguna vez y estamos en paz. Felicidades.

K: ¿Os han dicho algo los médicos? ¿Cuánto pesa y todo eso?

J: 2,850 gr y mide 46 cm, no es muy grande por eso el parto fue tan rápido, pero está muy sano.

R: La falta de oxígeno en el momento de nacer no le ha dejado ninguna secuelas…es perfecto, tiene unos pulmones fuertes y se parece a su mamá ¿qué más puedo pedir?

C: ¡Yo quiero pediros algo!

J: Lo que quieras.

C: ¿Puedo cogerle?

R: Claro…- sin más se acercó a la cuna y cogió a su hijo en brazos para dárselo.

C: Hola colega, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó al ver que el pequeño abría los ojitos.

K: ¿Cómo vais a llamarle? – dijo, la imagen de Castle con el bebé en brazos la desestabilizó por completo, se veía tan bien y él tenía algo en la mirada, un brillo especial que hizo que algo se activara en su interior.

J: Como no nos decidíamos por un nombre esperamos hasta ver si era niño o niña.

R: A pesar de que teníamos algunas ideas- concluyó tomando el testigo a su esposa- Las hemos desechado todas, queremos que lleve el nombre de la persona que le salvó la vida.

J: Se llama Richard- concluyó con una sonrisa- Richard Patrick Ryan.

C: Chicos yo…no sé qué decir, si tenéis algún compromiso familiar o lo que sea de verdad que no me importa.

J: Te lo mereces más que nadie Rick, tú le devolviste la vida, tú le diste aire…él sabrá porqué lleva tu nombre y lo usará con orgullo, yo me encargaré de eso.

R: Quizás os hemos pisado el nombre…a lo mejor queríais a un Richard Castle junior…

C: No te preocupes por eso…!gracias!

K: Bienvenido al mundo Ricky, eres un bebé precioso, ¿me lo dejas?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

C: Claro…te sienta muy bien- Kate solamente le miró y dijo algo que dejó a todos consternados.

K: Quiero uno…

C: ¿Cómo has dicho?

K: He dicho que quiero uno…sé que te había dicho de esperar pero…acabo de decidir que no, quiero que en cuanto lleguemos a casa me haga usted un bebé señor Castle…¿querrás?

C: Por supuesto – respondió besándola mientras Ryan y Jenny aplaudían felices.

Castle cumplió su palabra y en cuanto llegaron a casa se deshicieron de todos los métodos anticonceptivos que tenían en los cajones y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Tras mucho intentarlo, el pequeño Alexander James Castle nació exactamente un año después pero esa, ya es otra historia.


End file.
